


Cold

by DValkyrie



Series: Thunder Rumbles when Adaar's Around [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sickness, Stubborn Josie is best Josie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DValkyrie/pseuds/DValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine has a cold, but she's too stubborn to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Stubborn Josie is best Josie.

Every time she swallowed, it was like sandpaper in her throat. Every single breath was strained through her nose, so she had to part her lips as minimal as possible for respiration. Her mind was hazy, and her head felt inflated and stuffy. A burning forehead and running nose did not help Josephine’s cold.  
But it wasn’t a cold to her. She was _fine._  
  
“Thank you for your concern, commander, but do not worry about me,” The Antivan responded in a nasal tone, blowing into a pristine white handkerchief that had her initials embodied in the corner with golden lace. Her skin was paled, and a drop of sweat trickled down her temple. Cullen raised a blonde eyebrow at the Ambassador, “Josephine, if you’re fine, then I’m the queen of Orlais. Why are you even here? You should be in bed.”  
“Because there are alliances that need to be forged and a marriage to destroy!” Josephine snapped, and then made a face with a twitching eye. She raised her handkerchief to her nose and sneezed, although it was more of a squeak. The force of the sneeze let a stray lock of black hair fall out of her bun, which was also rather frazzled.    
  
Across the war table, Tamsin-Jeanne Adaar couldn’t help but bite her cheek at the adorable little sneeze. There was a throat that cleared next to her, and the qunari turned to see a stern looking spymaster staring up at her. TJ held in a yelp as Leliana hissed, “What possessed you to let Josephine come to the meeting today!?”  
“Sh-She refused to stay in bed!” TJ hissed back in defense, cringing as those powerful blue eyes flashed in anger. Leliana knew how stubborn Josephine was when it came to illness, but it annoyed her that TJ was unable to keep her in bed.  
“You are twice her size, have magic and a marked hand. How could you fail at such a simple task?!” Leliana snapped again, and TJ gulped, a line of sweat forming on her brow. “She gave me this… _look,_ as if she was going to snap off my horns. Believe me, I tried to keep her in bed, but she’s a _fucking diplomat!”_  
  
Leliana sighed and looked over at Cullen, whom was being rounded on by Josephine’s lecture on the importance of negotiations. The commander was struggling to take this in as Josephine’s voice was breaking, therefore some of her words did not come out. The blonde man looked at the blonde qunari with pleading eyes. Leliana nudged the mage in her side and pointed at the sick Antivan.  
“Tamsin-Jeanne, take Josephine to your quarters before she snaps our Commander’s ear off,” Leliana ordered, and when the Inquisitor gave her a look of horror, Leliana narrowed her eyes.

 _That_ struck fear in TJ’s stomach.

The mage nodded and walked around the war table, twiddling her thumbs in fear as to what Josephine was going to do. The Ambassador was too busy blowing her nose to notice TJ behind her, so the qunari took her chances. She had the advantage of her height and strength, so she gently scooped her arm around Josephine’s waist. This made Josephine whirl around in shock, but there was annoyance in her hazel eyes, “Inquisitor, what in The Maker’s name are you- _Eeek!”_  
A very girlish shriek escaped Josephine as she was hoisted over TJ’s powerful shoulder.  
“Council dismissed?” TJ asked Cullen and Leliana, who both nodded and made their way towards the large door.  
“T-T-Tamsin-Jeanne-uh- Adaar, put me down at once!” Josephine stuttered out a protest, smacking the qunari’s back with her fists as Cullen held the door open for the Inquisitor. TJ marched pass and nodded to the man, who smiled back.  
“Thanks for saving me,” he muttered as Leliana shot the qunari a glare, arms folded.  
“If she is not in bed by the time I check up on her, I’ll make your head a new ornament for your mage throne.”  
TJ gulped and paled as she heard this, and immediately headed straight for her quarters. Josephine’s pounding against her back did not bother her.  
“I swear on The Maker for you to  _put me down!_ ”  
“You heard Leliana, I’d like to keep my head, thank you very much,” TJ retorted as they walked through Josephine’s office.  
  
“Can I at least take my clipboard with me? Can I destroy this marriage in bed?” The sick human pleaded, twirling a blonde lock from Tamsin’s ponytail in a flirtatious manner.  
“Absolutely not,” The mage deadpanned as she walked straight past the desk, extinguishing the fire in the corner with a free finger. TJ then kneed the door open that lead to the main hall. Josephine let out a huff of anger, like a child being denied candy. She muttered something in Antivan and placed her elbow into the mage’s back, with her hand supporting her left cheek. “What was that, darling?” TJ quipped with a grin as she started to climb the steps to her quarters.  
“I called you a rather nasty word,” Josephine mumbled, and then sneezed.  
“Bless you,” TJ chimed as she reached the top of the final set of stairs.

- 

TJ clicked her fingers to strengthen the candle’s flames in the room. Josephine saw that plush couch draw closer, and she pounded her fist one more time into her lover’s back. “TJ, do _not_ do this. You know you do not want to do this. You would rather me get more nobles to support the Inquisition, and I know you would rather me answer all those letters downst-”  
“Nah, not really,” TJ drawled as she tried to get Josephine off her shoulder and into her arms, but the woman was clinging onto her like a fly to a horse. “C’mon, Josie! You’re sick and need rest,” TJ grinned, but there was only a hiss of protest from the Antivan, who clung to her shoulder. “I am _fine!_ Just let me go back to the war room! I’m begging you!”  
“You know what they say, Josie,” TJ smirked as she moved her left hand from Josephine’s rear and began to crystallise her fingertips. “Beggars can’t be choosers!” She moved her hand underneath the petticoats of Josephine’s dress and placed her fingertips on an exposed thigh underneath the layers of clothing.  
  
Another girlish shriek came from Josephine as the cold came in contact with her skin, and the sick human released the qunari at once. This gave TJ the opportunity to shift Josephine into her hands and cradle her in front. Josephine glowered up at her lover, who waggled her blonde eyebrows with a smirk.  
  
The Inquisitor saw sheen of sweat across Josephine’s face, and her cheeks were flushed. Her eyes were full of annoyance, but they were drooping from fatigue. Her nose was red and swollen from being blocked, and the amount of times the woman had rubbed her handkerchief on it to blow. The black hair was falling out of its bun, and the locks cascaded down to the woman’s breasts in thick, frazzled waves.  
  
“You are a fiend, Tamsin-Jeanne…Adaar,” Josephine growled as she folded her arms and continued to glower at the qunari, who walked towards the couch and gently placed her down on it’s plush cushions.  
“If you move, I’ll freeze you,” TJ teased lightly as she moved towards the grand Orlesian bed to fetch Josephine’s sleepwear that the Ambassador kept underneath her pillow.  
  
“We had no problem earlier, why do you refuse me to do my job?” She asked with her arms folded tightly and holding her glare. TJ grinned and jerked her head towards the stairs as she skipped back to her sick lover. “Leliana didn’t threaten me this morning, _you_ did. But since Sister Nightingale is on my case, I kind of _have_ to make you stay here. You heard what she said,” The mage explained, offering a free hand to help Josephine to her feet. TJ then gently shimmied the dress off Josephine down her legs, then started on the golden shirt.  
“You have intimidated people to the point of leaving the Inquisition, you have threatened to snap The Iron Bull’s horns off and- let us not forget- the time you pounded a lightning bolt down on Blackwall when he tried to court me! Why does Leliana intimidate you so?” The sick human coughed out, and TJ stopped what she was doing and raised a blonde eyebrow.  
“It’s Leliana.”  
“P-Point taken,” Josephine stumbled over her words, arms staying tightly folded so that the mage could not unbutton her shirt.  
  
TJ let loose a giggle, “Do I need to get Cole to pick apart your arms like a lock?”  
Josephine remained silent. TJ raised an eyebrow and lifted her hand to crystallise her fingertips again, “Or should I give you a cold rush again? It’s your choice, my lady.” Josephine bit her lip, and huffed in annoyance, relaxing her hands. TJ grinned and returned her hand to normal, bending down to kiss Josephine’s forehead lightly, “Thank you, darling,” she grinned, noticing how the human was burning up.  
  
The mage started to unbutton the golden top, and gently peeled it off as Josephine started coughing and wriggling. TJ sighed as she slipped the nightgown over Josephine’s head, shimmying it down her body and smoothing out the wrinkles. Josephine let out a weak sigh and stroked her hair with her fingers, collecting all the pins from her now ruined bun.

“I am annoyed that I cannot threaten you properly,” she muttered, sitting back down on the couch in a huff as TJ went back over to the bed, pulling back its sheets.  
“Well, you did a great job this morning,” The Inquisitor grinned, walking back over to the Antivan and gently picking up the tiny woman in her arms. She walked towards the bed, and looked down to see Josephine nuzzle up towards her natural warmth. TJ ever so carefully placed Josephine down on to the mattress, moving a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Josephine scoffed as the mage brought the bed sheets up to her shoulders. “I try my best with what I have,” the human sighed as Josephine wriggled herself up the bed, placing the pillow against the bed head so that she could sit up against it. She also reached across the bed and took another pillow for more support. Once she was comfortable, she coughed into one of her elbows, then folded her arms on top of the sheets.  
  
“So, you wanted something to help with the threat? Like a sword or corpse?” TJ joked as she went into her storeroom and pulled out a towel with some water and a bucket. Josephine couldn’t help but let a grin slip at this; she probably would be working downstairs right now if she had brandished a corpse heart or disembodied limb at her lover this morning. _That_ would have let things go her way, as TJ would be busy praying to the porcelain Maker and trembling from the object.  
“Perhaps, but I was thinking in more…political fashions.”  
“How so?” TJ asked, keeping a casual tone as she doused the towel in the bucket of water, then wrung and folded it over Josephine’s forehead. Josephine sighed at the cool sensation against her warm skin and briefly closed her eyes.  
“I do not know your middle name.”  
  
TJ blinked in shock. She was not expecting _that,_ so she let out a whistle as she made to gently hold Josephine’s hand and rub the top with her thumb. “My middle name? What good would that do you?”  
“The court addresses your full name upon entry to an event. Lady Josephine Cherette Montilyet of Antiva. It exposes you as not only your status, but also your true self. My parents would use this when I was in trouble as an infant,” The Antivan explained, her nasal voice was softer as TJ listened with a grin. “I cannot have the same effect on you with only your first and last name, despite the hyphen in your first name.”  
“Are you saying you would like to know my middle name?” TJ smiled, and Josephine opened her eyes and let another grin slip onto her face. “Do you have one? Some people do not, and I am unsure if this is a Qunari custom.”  
“You do remember my parents wanted me to have a normal life _and_ deserted the Qun. But yes, they did give me a middle name,” TJ responded softly, sensing that Josephine’s will to struggle was dying down.  
  
The mage moved her hand over the bucket and intensified the coldness with her magic. Josephine looked at her as her grin stayed on her face, eyes weakening.  
“Just what _is_ your middle name?”  
“If I told you, I would have to kill you,” TJ winked, then chuckled as Josephine’s face fell into a scowl. “Hey, you’re going to use it for evil! I can’t let information like that let loose,” TJ defended herself and placed a hand on her heart. Josephine scoffed and sneezed into her hand. “Oh dear, my handkerchief…In my dress pocket there should be a spare, would you mind fetching it, TJ?”  
“Of course not, my Lady,” TJ bowed mockingly as she moved down towards the edge of her bed to fulfill the request. She returned with an identical pristine handkerchief and handed it to the sick human. “Thank you, my darling,” Josephine weakly blew her nose and cleaned herself up as TJ got onto her knees and rested her elbow on the edge of the bed to support her head.  
“How many of those things do you have?” She joked as Josephine let out a sigh and folded her handkerchief up to place on the bedside table. “Many. In fact, I have another boxful in shipment with the Montilyet family crest due sometime next week,” Josephine grinned as TJ rolled her eyes with a smirk.  
“You never cease to amaze me, Josie,” she sighed, then dimmed the candles.  
  
Josephine started coughing again, and TJ raised her right hand up to Josephine’s forehead to remove the cloth. She placed it back in the bucket to soak up more water, then bit her lip as to what to do about the coughing. TJ wasn’t a professional healer, but she did have a slight grasp on spirit magic. The members of her mercenary group were professional enough to not get massacred during their missions. Not to mention they never got sick, as they did not have the time for illness to get in the way of payment. The mage knew she would have to go get a healer eventually, but right now, she needed to stop the coughing. TJ moved her hand back up to Josephine’s forehead, and – as gently as she could- dispelled Josephine’s sinuses by moving her hand over her face slowly. Josephine gasped at the air that flowed through her body. “Sorry, Josie. I normally do this on warriors or rogues to cure burns and frostbite,” TJ moaned, but as Josephine’s chest rose and fell heavily, the blonde noticed the coughing had stopped.  
“It…it is fine, your worship,” Josephine caught her breath and blew her nose again.

  
“Would you like me to get a healer now?” TJ asked softly, gently caressing Josephine’s flushed cheek with eyes full of concern. The blonde _knew_ it wasn’t the appropriate course of action. Josephine bit her lip and averted her gaze from her lover. “I…Do not want anyone to know I am sick…What will everyone say?”  
“Oh come now, Josie! It’s not like the healer is going to wag their tongue about the Inquisition’s Ambassador being unwell to every single noble who takes a shit in Thedas!” TJ retorted, exasperated at how stubborn the sick human was. Josephine opened her mouth to snap back, but her eye twitched. She sneezed into her handkerchief as the qunari got to her feet. TJ made up her mind as to what to do,  
“I’m going to fetch a healer,” she stated, and Josephine let out a noise of protest.  
“I know, I know,” TJ grinned, peering down at the tiny sick woman, who was still blowing her nose. “They’re just going to make sure I didn’t dispel your brain or anything. While I’m down there, I might as well tell Leliana you’re safe in B-” TJ stopped mid sentence and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Josephine locked her gaze with a scowl.  
“Do you _really_ think I would leave your quarters to complete necessary work?”  
“You’ve voiced it, so yes,” TJ raised her hand to curl into a familiar formation. “Do I need to put up a static cage to keep you in?”  
“There’s no need for that, TJ,” Josephine grinned innocently up at the Inquisitor, who gritted her teeth with uncertainty. “…I don’t trust you,” she slowly voiced as a smile formed on her lips. “Do you think you can stay still for a moment just while I get the healer? And save my head from Leliana?”  
“Is that an order, your worship?” Josephine cocked her head to the side, her droopy eyes and grin made TJ’s heart pang from the adorableness. “You’re damn right, Lady Montilyet,” TJ winked as Josephine then dipped her head slightly. “Then I’ll obey, my darling.”  
“Atta girl,” TJ turn on her heel and made for the staircase. Five steps in, and then she scuffed her foot against the ground to activate a barrier around her bed. Josephine felt the magical force around her, and scoffed loudly.

“What that _really_ necessary?!” She called from the bed before another round of coughing came upon her. TJ didn’t look back, but she smirked,  
“Of course! I don’t trust you, darling!”

-  
  
Josephine had fallen asleep upon waiting for TJ’s return. Her eyes fluttered open once she heard the wheezing that came from her chest. There was no light outside, just the Fereldan night sky illuminated by scattered stars. Josephine wiped the slight drool from the corner of her lip and rubbed her eyes with a sniffle. She then brushed the hair from her face and rolled her neck that was stiff from the position she had slept in, and groaned as she did so. The only source of light within the room was a dimming candle on TJ’s desk, and since Josephine didn’t have any magic, she needed to make find a way to see manually.  
  
Before she could move her hand to fumble around for the candle on the bedside table next to her, her blocked ears picked up a shifting of the blanket and a muffled groan. Josephine widened her eyes, only just noticing that The Inquisitor was right next to her. Josephine lazily adjusted her gaze upon the sleeping blonde, who was cuddling a tome on healing magic and drooling. Josephine couldn’t help but smile at the sight, then stopped as her eye twitch. Another sneeze was approaching. She was lucky to have the handkerchief sitting beside her, so she picked it up and sneezed into it, then blew her nose for extra precaution. The sound made the mage stir, and the green eyes slowly opened. TJ looked up at her sick love, mouth open slightly, then immediately sat up and wiped the drool from her mouth. Clearing her throat, she fumbled with the tome in her hand and tried to speak, but a tired croak was all that came out. The blonde tried again, successful this time, “J-Josie…I’m sorry I didn’t wake you up earlier, but the healer said you needed rest because it’s the early stages of a fever an-”  
“Hush, my darling. No need to apologise,” Josephine smiled, her voice still nasally as she coughed into her elbow again. “But would you mind lighting a candle or two please?”  
TJ raised an eyebrow, still not over the Ambassador’s stubbornness, “What for, may I ask?”  
“Am I not allowed to _see?_ It is nighttime,” Josephine smirked at the suspicion, but the mage obliged and lazily waved her marked hand. The candles on the bedside tables lit up at once. Josephine winced at the sudden light, but her eyes adjusted at once. The bedside table had a pot of tea, now cold, and a neatly rolled-up note. Josephine unraveled the note first and blinked a number of times to be rid the sleep from her eyes. The words on the note, written in a familiar handwriting, became rather clear,

_“Josie,_

  
_Don’t worry about the work; your agents and that young woman who helps you out all the time are taking care of it all. The only task required of you is to rest, and I’ve made TJ postpone her expedition to the University of Orlais to keep an eye on you._  
  
_If you need me, just send word._  
_Get well soon_

_L,_

_PS. The Inquisitor’s middle name is Kalliope”_

Josephine grinned as she stifled a cough, skimming the message again and giggling at the bottom part. TJ shifted her position, leaning on her elbows to hoist herself up, and peered at the message over her lover’s shoulder. Josephine rolled it back up at once, and tapped it on TJ’s nose lightly. “This is private,” she smiled, then slipped the note back onto the bedside table and blinked again. The Antivan turned to face the Qunari, who smirked and raised an eyebrow.  
“I take it you’re feeling better?” TJ asked, gently placing the back of her hand to Josephine’s forehead, which was still burning at an uncommon temperature.  
“I feel better having slept…” Josephine murmured, closing her eyes at the sensation. “What time is it?”  
“Midnight,” TJ answered as she withdrew her hand. “You’ve had a good 11 hours or so of sleep.”  
“Lovely,” Josephine responded, then turned her attention back to the teapot on the bedside table. “It is a shame, the tea has gone cold.”  
“Would you like me to warm it up? Or I can fetch a fresh one from the kitchens,” TJ offered, pushing a blonde lock behind her ear. Josephine coughed again, then grinned at the blonde mage, “I would love fresh tea, if that is alright with you.”  
  
TJ let out a mocking exasperated sigh and dramatically kicked the covers off herself to get out of bed. “’Tis _freezing_ outside of this bed, milady, but your wish is my command,” TJ grinned, and Josephine noticed that once she was out of bed, TJ was wearing her sleeveless white top and green pants. “If I recall correctly, my love, _you_ were the one who did not want me to leave the bed, because of this cold,” Josephine’s lip curled as TJ placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow again.  
“I am aware, Josie. What tea would you like?”  
“Citrus, please,” Josephine answered, then tilted her head slightly as she admired TJ’s exposed, muscular arms. “Perhaps you should dawn a robe before beginning your descent to the kitchens? It is very cold, as you say.”  
TJ waved the concern away, as if it were a mere fly, “Fear not, Josie, I’ll be f-”  
Josephine saw the opportunity, and seized it at once:  
“Tamsin-Jeanne _Kalliope_ Adaar, you will dawn a robe this instant.”  
  
TJ’s jaw dropped, and she staggered slightly, as if an arrow had struck her. Josephine giggled at the reaction; her voice was as stern and dominant as she could be in her current condition. “Okay, just- Just how in the name of Andraste’s sweet thighs _do you know that?!”_ TJ hissed in concern, and Josephine raised a hand to her mouth, and giggled. “I have a little birdie to thank.”  
The qunari narrowed her eyes as she lifted her right hand and produced a ball of fire to act as a torch.  
“Leliana. _Of course,”_ she muttered, trudging towards the stairs. Josephine smiled and lightly tilted her head towards the inquisitor’s wardrobe. “You do know Leliana knows everything. It is regardless for me to say I have not voiced my concern about not knowing that information to her before.”  
“ _Now_ you know why she terrifies me,” TJ threw her free arm out to get her point across. She took out a green robe, slipped it on, then continued her slight walk of shame down the stairs to fetch the tea.  
Josephine, despite being light headed and congested, was happy with her new information. It would come in handy for the future.  


  


End file.
